


Christmas Eve, after Tour

by Dangowoman



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cuddles, Cute, Cute Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, M/M, Shy Michael, girly Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangowoman/pseuds/Dangowoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being on tour for weeks, Michael and Luke cuddle up under the Christmas tree. Michael has a surprise gift for Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve, after Tour

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I have ever written (yay!) Hopefully, it doesn't suck too bad. :)

Michael and Luke sit leaning underneath the lit Christmas tree, Luke's head on Michael's shoulder. The tiny, multi-colored bulbs strung around the tree are the only other light source in the room other than the fireplace. They glow red, green, orange, purple, and provide a sense of privacy for the couple seated so peacefully underneath them. The flames in the fireplace flicker and dance around on the chipping logs, casting warm shadows onto the two boys. Even though no one is talking, a cheerful mood still seeps into the air and wraps Michael and Luke in a warm cocoon of happiness. They can feel it radiating from the walls of the house itself. The stone plastered there gives the room a homey feeling, although Michael and Luke don't really need it because as long as they have each other, they'll always feel at home. The scent of Christmas candles, sugar cookies, pine, vanilla, and cinnamon drift through the air and fill their nostrils. The small crackling of the fireplace reminds the couple that they really _are_ done with the tour. Not that they don't love performing and meeting their fans, but sometimes, it gets a bit overwhelming. Now, in the comfort of their home, Michael and Luke can relax and just indulge in each others company with no worries on their minds.

Through his thick, ugly Christmas sweater and the added heat of the fireplace, Luke is getting a bit sweaty. He can feel a light coat of sweat building up on his forehead but he feels so serene, he doesn't care. He can smell Michael's warm scent and feel the light stubble on his chin tickle his forehead. Luke is in love with Michael; completely,hopelessly, head over heels in love. He will do anything for Michael, anything to make him happy. Luke is happy they get to spend Christmas Eve together because Michael is Luke's gift in life. No present can make Luke any happier than he is now. Luke smiles at his own thoughts, unaware that Michael is watching, and nuzzles his face into Michael's neck, who wraps both arms around Luke, hugging him close, a smile on his face too because Luke's is just that contagious.

"What are you smiling about?" he asks and kisses the top of Luke's head, rubbing his nose there and breathing in his shampoo.

Luke giggles and the sound sends warm bubble through Michael's body and he laughs along involuntarily. He can't help it, Luke just has that effect on him. Now that Michael thinks about it, Luke is like an angel, his perfect angel. From the sound of his laughter to the soft blue in his eyes and his graceful trips on his giant, spindly legs, Luke must definitely be an angel. This thought makes Michael smile even more and he takes the opportunity to start rubbing his hand gently along Luke's cheek. 

"Nothing, just thinking 'bout you", Luke answers with another bubbly giggle.

"I'm really glad we get to spend this time together, Luke.", Michael tells him, still caressing his cheek.

"Me too, I barely get to hold a conversation with you for longer than 5 minutes Mikey", says Luke, rubbing his cheek against Michael's shoulder. Michael's heart squeezes in delight at the nickname.

"Hey, remember when we performed in New York this tour?", he asks Luke.

"Of course, how could I forget Mikey? Calum nearly got his fingers chopped off 'cause he stuck them into the fan!". Both boys laugh fondly at the idiocy of their band mate and his many "manly shrieks" with the fear of getting decapitated after he realized his fingers were stuck. 

"Well, I saw something in this antique shop that really reminded me of you. I know we have a no-present policy, but I-I just though you might really like it" Michael blurts out nervously. Luke senses his distress and looks up at him.

"Awww, you shouldn't have Mikey. But I guess nobody can resist when their boyfriend is as cute as me" he says, trying to lighten the mood. It works because Michael visibly relaxes around Luke.

Green eyes stare into baby blue ones and Michael and Luke don't even need to say anything: they already know they love each other to the moon and back, a thousand times over. Michael leans down and connects his lips to Luke's. They fit like a puzzle piece, like they were meant to be. They kiss is sweet, slow, a symbol for their love rather than a heated deceleration of affection, like most of their other kisses. Michael pulls away and gazes into his boyfriend's eyes once more.

"I love you, Luke".

"I love you too, Michael."

With that, Michael reaches to the back of the Christmas tree, fetching a well-hidden velvet box.

"Open it", he says, handing the box to Luke. The blond boy scoots away from Michael a bit so he can get better access to his present. He turns the box over several times and rattles it too, trying to guess what might be inside. He gives up eventually and opens the box.

What's inside takes Luke's breath away: an amber stone with a butterfly inside. He takes the stone out from its container, finding it attached to a silver chain, with beautiful matching silver detailing all around the rock.

"Michael, this is beautiful", Luke says in awe, "I love it." He looks up to Michael's face.

"Yeah?", he replies, an affectionate smile spreading on his face. Luke nods his head. Michael carefully takes the pendant from Luke's hands and brings in around his neck to tie it.

"They had different sorts of bugs," he explains, "but I chose this one out especially for you", he says and kisses Luke's temple. "Butterflies symbolize transformation. Isn't it fascinating how a plain, boring cocoon can turn into something so beautiful? It reminded me of you: you were so shy and insecure back in high school, and now you're not afraid to show the world who you are." Michael presses a kiss to Luke's neck where now the pendant is securely tied.

"Are you indirectly saying that I was plain and boring?" Luke says with fake hurt in his voice, but Michael sees right through it. Despite, he still replies.

"Of course not, Lukey.", he purrs against his skin. "You were and are the most interesting and beautifully complex person I have ever met.", says Michael, pressing a series of delicate kisses to the span of Luke's neck who has titled his head to the side in order to allow Michael more access.

Luke puts his hand on Michael's cheek and turns it to face him, planting a firm but sweet kiss to his lips.

"Thank you, Mikey, I love it. It's the third most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.", he concludes, pressing another kiss to Michael's mouth. Michael's brows knit in confusion and he pulls away from Luke.

"Then what's the second most beautiful thing you've ever seen?", he asks.

"You," replies Luke with a "boop" of Michael's nose. Michael raises one eyebrow and he cocks his head to the side in question.

"Then what's the first most beautiful thing?." Luke grins and points to himself, "Me!", he shouts and bursts into a fit of giggles. Michael stares at him in disbelief for a few seconds before joining in himself. He should have expected that from his goofball boyfriend. Michael is overcome with adoration for the still giggling boy in his arms and pulls him in for another kiss, which Luke returns gratefully.

"I love you, Luke" Michael mumbles against Luke's lips, not caring if he told him the same thing mere minutes ago.

"I love you too, Michael" responds Luke, a smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Please comment your opinions :)


End file.
